


It's not gay, when it's in a threeway

by Lizzie_Libertine



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Porn, Sex, Threesome, gay kiss, mfm, mmf, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzie_Libertine/pseuds/Lizzie_Libertine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An elaborate depiction of what I am sure happened between Peter/Miranda/ Roman</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not gay, when it's in a threeway

Roman breathed hard as he watched Miranda and Peter kiss hotly. He knew he should have got out of there as soon as he realised what the devious little minx had planned but somehow, he couldn't bring himself to. He palmed the swelling in his pants and groaned lightly. Their thighs bounced together in time to the dulcet tones of their moans as Peter ran his hands up and down her smooth rounded hips. She in turn hooked her arms beneath his and massaged her hands over his sharp shoulder blades. Roman licked his plump, pink lips and breathed deeply, she smelt sweet, like vanilla, she’d worn the same perfume since he’d met her but today it smelt just that bit sweeter. He closed his eyes and inhaled again, a shudder running down his spine. Peter smelt completely different, it was musky and pungent but not entirely unpleasant. The blond swallowed hard, ever since he'd seen Peter that first day at school, he'd wanted to taste him in every way possible. His mouth watered.

Panting, sweat plastering to brown curls to his forehead, Peter slowly became aware of another pair of hands running up his biceps. But, these were larger, stronger, more focused than Miranda's. His breath hitched and his heart raced, he knew those hands. He knew it was coming but he still couldn't help the little thrill that skipped through him. It felt like he'd been waiting forever for Roman to join in. He cocked his head and looked over her shoulder to see Roman had comfortably taken up a space behind Miranda. She giggled girlishly, was now sandwiched between their toned bodies. Peter's prick tingled.

Peter jumped back as though he’d been singed. He dropped his gaze away from those piercing blue irises and chewed his bottom lip. He was a little confused by his body’s reaction. That was his best friend he was growing hard over and what was more, it was the girl he fancied who was shamelessly dry humping him. He shivered and looked around the room exasperated but it was no use, his cock was already pressing painfully against the inside of his pants. Sure, Roman was a good looking guy, he wasn't blind, but he wasn't into guys. Was he? He gazed at the picture on the wall. Internally, he was screaming, telling himself to run, run as far away from this as possible. But, he couldn't. Peter breathed deeply. He didn't want to. 

Roman smirked as he pressed his face into Miranda's neck and kisser her tenderly. She crushed her eyes shut and flung her head back, breathing loudly. Peter's cheeks burned as he slowly realised something was being pressed into the palm of his hand. The edges of it dug into his skin but it was soft, mostly. He looked down. In the centre of his palm was a gold foiled condom. Why did Roman give him this? Surely, they weren't going to go through with this, were they? Peter blinked rapidly, his vision blurring momentarily as the cold shock of realisation washed over him like a blackened tied. There was no going back now. Peter rose his hazel eyes see they were both staring at him, their lustful eyes conveying everything he needed to know. He swallowed the dry lump that sat like an unwelcome visitor in his throat and he closed the gap again.

They ground and swayed together; Peter trying avidly to ignore the strange feeling in his gut. Miranda wiggled her ample curves teasingly, bumping against his erection and no doubt doing the same to Romans whose hand was tangles in her glossy blonde locks. His face was nuzzling in her neck once again. Peter licked his dry lips and looked to the ceiling. He didn't believe in God, but silently, he prayed for forgiveness for what he was about to do. He reached round her and placed a shaking hand on Roman's warm hip pulling him in closer until there was barely enough room to breathe. Roman chuckled knowingly, the sound a low rumble from his chest.

Miranda let out a soft moan and pressed flat against Peter, her round breasts felt nice, weighty against his chest. Opening his stinging eyes, he peered over her bare shoulder, the wicked glint in the blond man's salacious eyes made his breath hitch and his cock swell even more. Peter listened intently. He half hoped that the baby would start crying in the other room, that there would be a knock at the door, something, anything that would stop their foolishness in it's tracks. Alas, his prayers were in vain. None of them were going to stop what they were doing. Not now.

Miranda flung her head back against Roman's shoulder and Peter felt his bony knuckles brush against his chest as his strong hands cup her heavy breasts, one in each. Peter leant in slowly and kissed her neck earnestly before lapping in long strokes up to her pierced ears where he nibbled on the lobes. She moaned softly, running her dainty hands all over his damp skin. They heaved for air; the room suddenly seemed too hot. Peter unbuttoned his crumpled shirt and slid it down over his lightly tones shoulders, enjoying the feel of her hot fingers digging into the chords in his back. Roman chomped down on her throat, sucking hard at the sweet tasting flesh drawing a long moan from Miranda. Was this okay? Peter didn't care any more, he too aroused to hold back.

He felt long, lithe fingers pinching his nipples which were fast becoming hard little stubs, but who’s they were he didn’t know, he didn't dare look. Suddenly, she pivoted between Them so her back was now to Peter. Without a second thought, he took a handful of her unruly hair and pulled her head back so he could kiss her full on the mouth. Her coloured lips were like velvet, delicious. Miranda opened them readily and sucked in his tongue instantly. He thrust his clothed member against her firm ass, liking the way it slotted into her crack comfortably. Peter released her head from his grip.

Roman yanked her tight trousers down. He slid his hand up to where her luscious slit was and massaged. She trembled against him. Peter jacked her top up and unclasped her bra with fumbling fingers. Miranda giggled knowingly and pulled the straps of the lacy red garment down her arms, throwing it carelessly across the room. Peter still mildly wondered whether what they were doing was a good idea, but any doubts disappeared when her hand seized his cock and began to massage it with spirit. It was Peter's turn to moan. HE gazed at Roman. 

Roman had his own throbbing dick in his hand and was slowly rubbing it. Miranda bent forward, swiping at one of his perfectly round nipples with her agile tongue. The movement caused her ass to press hard against Peter's shaft. Quickly, he unzipped his flies and pushed his pants and boxers down to his ankles in one go. He smoothed his hands over her creamy white thighs, up to her matching red thong. He slid his fingers beneath the silky material and twanged it. He slid a hand over the twin spherical mounds of flesh. Peter bent forward, snapping his hand out and dragged Roman's face towards his own where he kissed him ruthlessly above her arching back. He swallowed down his groans, tangling his fingers in his floppy blond locks.

Peter pulled away, more breathless than if he had just gone on a run. Slowly, Roman slid his fingers into his mouth, watching Peter intently as he suckled at them. Snapping her kickers to the side, he located her shaven slit with saliva slicked digits, he drove them inside her with one merciless thrust. Miranda shrieked. Peter guided her head towards his bulging helmet that was dribbling pre-cum. Roman's mouth watered at the sight of it glistening in the low light of the room. He jabbed his fingers in and out until she was panting around Peter's entirely gulped up shaft. Miranda's eyes streamed, mascara trickling down her cheeks but she didn’t pull away.

His knuckles were white twisted in her as Peter pumped hard, fucking her face. Roman snatched the rubber from his other hand and tore it open with his teeth, spitting the wrapper away and slid it over his long, pink member. Kicking her legs apart, he shoved his close to exploding prick inside her with a single movement. He groaned aloud as immediately, he was swallowed by her hot, wet cavern. Roman sighed, she felt so good around him. Peter shivered as he heard the slap of her fleshy cheeks on Roman's hip bones when he rammed forth. He sunk his fingers into her hips, leaving red marks where his sharp nails scraped along her plush skin.

Roman swung his palm down, open and flat, to collide with her bare ass cheek. The resounding slap echoed around the room with her shriek. _Peter#s eyes were crushed shut but he heard Roman chuckle, busy using his hands to fondle her breasts that were swinging to and fro with their pushing and shoving. He spanked her again, harder this time, the sting tingling up his arm. The hot tendril that was burning in his loins was ready to detonate with his erratic humping.

“I’m gonna… ah….gonna…” Roman began.

“Do it!” Peter commanded pinching his rosebud nipple hard.

His teeth were bared like a feral animal, fuck, he looked so sexy to Peter. He slid out of her hot cunt, jerking off the shrink-wrap rapidly as his cum sprayed over her tattooed back, sticky and thick. Then, bending forward, he licked at the slightly spunk that decorated her skin in ghostly shadows, caressing the curves of her waist as he did so. Peter sped up the gyrating of his hips, soon shooting into her greedy mouth, yelling inaudibly. With that, they collapsed onto the nearby bed in a pile, spent and tired, sweat seeping from every pore, the smell of sex hanging in the air.


End file.
